1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a form to be supported from the ground or other suitable horizontal support surface and from which two horizontally spaced apart empty sandbags may be supported for filling the interiors thereof with sand by shovel equipped work persons and without either bag having to be held in an upright position by yet another work person.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,408; 3,822,524, 3,915,329; 4,037,778; 4,280,676; 4,316,591; and 4,338,979. However, these previously known forms of supports do not include the combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention which enable sandbags to be supported during filling thereof with sand without a person holding the sandbags in an upright open position and without some means being required, in at least some instances, to maintain the sandbag support in stationary upright position.